Gokudera Hayato, the New Professor
by InfinitePetals
Summary: The death of Frank Bryce, the Vongola Mansion's gardener, caused Decimo to investigate the cause of his death. When they learned about the Wizarding community, and that they have something very important to them, the news helped Gokudera to investigate magic as a teacher. UP FOR ADOPTION! Check the profile to see the rules. I might also continue it but you can still adopt it.


**Hey guys! (and gals)It's Petals! May I introduce you to a... new fanfiction. Of a different category. A crossover between Tsuna and Harry.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Harry's Dream

Harry woke up breathing heavily, on his back. He had a very peculiar dream, about an old man named... Frank. In a mansion named "The Riddle House". He didn't know why someone would name a mansion after a riddle, but he's not complaining. It's easier to say.

It was just at that moment he noticed the pain he's feeling on his scar that's shaped like a bolt of lightning. It felt as if someone had just pressed very, very hot (meaning hotter than normal) lava on his scar.

It was not a good feeling.

Sitting up, hand pressing his scar as if it would stop the pain, he tried to remember his dream.

He only remembered two men, one he knows (that rat Wormtail) and the other Frank, Voldemort and, strangely, the neighbor of the people who lived in the mansion.

Their house was named "The Vongola Mansion", and they allowed the old man to tend to their grass too. They're not even important. Why would they be there?

He then stood up and walked to the mirror in his wardrobe and saw a pale, fourteen-year old boy staring back at him.

He had untamed black hair and bright green confused eyes behind black glasses. He examined his scar closely, but the scar looked normal. No signs of pain at all. (Well, except for his face scrunched up in pain.)

Trying to remember more of the dream, he thought very hardly.

But the details of his dream was slipping out of his mind fast like water falling out of a drainer.

They were talking about killing him, that's one thing he knew.

Trying to distract himself from that thought, he picked up a book with moving pictures of orange-clad men playing Quidditch; the most famous game in the whole wizarding world. (The book was called _Flying with the Cannons_ if your curious.)

Even Quidditch can't distract him now.

Opening the curtains to his window, he looked down at the night view of Privet Drive.

Even though he could see no disturbance on the ground below, he still doesn't feel like it.

Sitting down, Harry ran his hand over his scar again.

It wasn't the pain that bothered him. No, Harry was used to pain. After all, he had lost all his bones on his arm once and had it regrown very painfully overnight in his first year at school and had the same arm bitten by a venomous fifty-feet long snake and also falling off his broom very high in the air, so this was nothing over that.

The thing that was bothering him was that the last time that his scar hurt was because Voldemort was around. But Voldemort lurking around in Privet Drive was impossible, absurd.

Was he anticipating footsteps or the swish of a cloak?

He should really relax, just like what Hermione says.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Reborn had just informed him of the death of Frank Bryce, the sometimes gardener of the Vongola mansion's garden.

Around him were stacks of paper he had just been obediently tending to; now he was just too distracted to concentrate.

He was holding a piece of paper he had extracted from the police.

It writes;

_Frank Bryce_

_64 yrs old_

_Born in Europe, Britain, Little Hangleton_

_Lives in Europe, Britain, Little Hangleton_

_Birth date is 01/26/30_

_Death date is 7/22/94_(1)

_State of death is perfect body condition as if he just dropped dead and face contorted in fear_

_Possible causes of death is death of fear otherwise unknown_

_Suspects are the child of the Riddles, the new murderer in Clover Town not too far away_

And then some boring stuff about the life of Frank.

What really took his attention was Frank's state of death. It really worried him. What if someone would use it against the Vongola? It wouldn't be good for the Family.

Tsuna had sent out Hayato and Takeshi to gather information and find out about what was used to kill Frank.

He hoped they would find something soon; he was getting nervous for his Family.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato stood over the body of the man lying down there, frowning.

"Hey, sword-freak, can you sense something from the corpse?" Hayato said, still frowning.

"Eh? I don't feel any-" Takeshi started, but cut himself off when he got nearer.

"Yeah. It feels a lot like flames; only it's a lot weaker." Takeshi said seriously.

"What is it? We need to research, now." Hayato told Takeshi.

"Yeah."

* * *

Tsuna sat delicately on his chair; Hayato just told him they'll be coming back with some surprising news.

Tsuna had thought, 'What surprising news?' but had saved it for later.

They should be back now.

* * *

**Yeah! Done!**

**...I don't know why, but I always leave my stories in cliffhangers.**

**Sorry!**

**~Petals**


End file.
